mieresfandomcom-20200214-history
Darmeyr Lonroot
Darmeyr Lonroot is a hireling giant currently doing odd jobs in the capital Appearance: Although not the tallest of giants, Darmeyr still towers over the other races of Vieti with ease at a height of 17 feet. slender in build but massive in his strength compared to humans of 'normal size' he still looks mostly the same as them. Distinguishing features aside from his height would be his piercing pale blue eyes, a rugged, angular face and wavy raven black hair reaching to his neck, along with a short trimmed beard and moustache. He also has his fair share of scars, although none had been life threatening as he rarely encounters trouble bigger than him. The worst of these would be a long scar running from his ankle to almost his big toe which he got from a persistent swordsman a few years back. He dresses in cool colours, mostly greys and faded blues for his normal clothes and with more browns and sandy colors with the furs he wears in colder times. Although the fabric is made of sturdier canvas compared to normal clothing for a giant it is comfortable enough. When travelling beyond the city he wears more warm clothing, with thick fur boots and a massive cloak coming to his waist. In terms of armour he is protected with a patchwork of leather armour and plate armour protecting his chest and legs, it is very expensive to get full armour for a giant but he has covered his more vulnerable spots using steel shinguards, chest armour and bracers and with leather armour to protect the rest of his legs, his feet and the gaps left by the cuirass. Beside the armour he carries a large travel bag with his supplies and personal items. Personality: Darmeyr is above all else a practical, simple soul. He does not concern himself with religion or with the histories of the lands. He just prefers to do his job and live from day to day. Often taking a neutral stance in local politics or on ethics he is neither ambitious nor idealistic. Really if he weren't so tall you'd hardly notice him. Still his rather passive outlook on life does not stop him from taking on more risky jobs, as he still needs money and living as a giant in a city does not come cheaply. However you would be wise not to take him for a fool, because although he prefers a simple life it does not mean he's not experienced with how the world works. as a giant living in the city he had to make sure he would not be taken advantage of, employers would try to buy his labour cheaply and merchants would ramp up the prize when a giant would buy their stock. Darmeyr would say he likes to keep his life simple, but that doesn't mean it always stays simple... History: For as long as he can remember Darmeyr has had the desire to travel, a dream not shared by many of his kin. he grew up like most giants in a remote village amidst vast fields crops and cattle under the care of his family, and as a child he would help with the various tasks like herding the sheep, helping with harvests and helping deliver the food to the city to be sold to the small folk living in the walled city. These trips to the city were the highlight of the season as Darmeyr could get to see all the different people travelling on the road and entering and leaving the city. When he came of age he left the village and set out to see the world. it was not easy to survive in the small man world at first, only the largest of cities were really prepared to accommodate giants and earning enough money to buy enough food for his large appetite was not easy by any means. still from time to time he would get jobs that made use of his immense size and he would be rewarded proportionately for his services, and when times were lean he'd leave the city for the wild lands and simply hunt for his food and live of the land with relative ease. It did not take him long to end up in the capital and there he fell in love with the city. With plenty of work for giants and actual buildings made with giants in mind he always returned to the city from time to time. it was also here that he first began using his massive strength for less noble causes, taking jobs as hired muscle, guarding trade caravans, he even once took a job to deliver a minor nobleman with concerns for his safety to his coastal town by carrying him on his back while he ran through the countryside with a speed few mounts could match. after a few years of such odd jobs he could afford some new luxuries in his life, like a decent sized single room home he could call his own on the outskirts of the capital and comfortable winter clothes made for someone of his size. he also took steps to better arm himself as he kept taking more dangerous jobs in return for greater rewards, with actual steel armour and a relatively small heavy crossbow. currently Darmeyr has been looking for a new big job to take part in, needing a big paycheck to prepare for the winter season when he mostly stays in the city. Weapons: To get the most out of his height, reach and power Darmeyr has armed himself with a small selection of weapons: A heavy twelve foot long spear with a broad steel blade three feet long and one foot wide. A custom heavy crossbow, large enough to fire two feet long bolts but small enough that he can fire it with one hand. made out of expensive materials on custom order it is one of Darmeyr's most valuable possessions. A lightweight wooden shortbow, 7 foot long, capable of shooting 5 foot poles of arrows which are more than enough to fell the larger animals that live in the woodlands of Vieti. Ability: Having spent numerous seasons away from society in the wilder parts of Vieti Darmeyr is quite adept in hunting for food in both open terrain as well as in woodlands. he has had long practice with various types of bows, but he quickly gave up on learning to use a longbow as except in wartime it is not a practical weapon to use. for hunting he typically uses his shortbow, which despite its name is still an enormous weapon with a length of 7 feet when strung and capable of felling pretty much any game he can find in the woods and then some. for actual combat however he prefers to use his shortspear, again the term is for a giant's interpretation as the long weapon is made with a spearhead itself already 3 feet long and one foot. Darmeyr has learned to use his exceptional reach to deny any foes the chance to get close to him by making long sweeping arcs because the strength behind a stabbing thrust would be wasted on all but the largest of targets. Lastly he has taken to using the heavy crossbow, made by special design to allow Darmeyr to wield it with ease in one hand and allow for quck redrawing and reloading with ease compared to humans who have to put considerably more strength into operating such a weapon.Category:Character Category:Vieti Category:Accepted Character